Conventional acoustic transducers for use as microphones, hydrophones, loudspeakers and the like are generally formed of discrete components which must be assembled individually. These conventional acoustic transducers must then be assembled into arrays for high frequency, high resolution acoustic imaging such as ultrasonic imaging, sonar, medical ultrasound, ultrasonic ranging and fetal heart monitoring. These devices tend to be large, bulky, heavy and low in sensitivity, especially at high frequencies.